


Гармония

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Might and Magic X
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV First Person, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Луна может поделиться своими знаниями с живыми... за определенную плату.





	Гармония

**Author's Note:**

> По миру Might & Magic X. Работа была написана для команды WTF Might and Magic 2018 (Баттл).

Слишком много хаоса, слишком много шума было вокруг. Я хотела покоя. Я достигла покоя. Гармония здесь, гармония во мне. Я — ее сторож.

Лес под лунным светом прекрасен. Он как призрак, связанный заклятием. Белая дымка тумана обволакивает его; деревья стонут, их ветви едва заметно колышутся, будто мятущийся дух в бессилии воздевает бесплотные руки... Воображает, что они у него есть.

Я чувствую тьму. Я чувствую сырость. Я чувствую, как движется сок по стволам, как струится кровь по венам тех, кто находит меня в моем убежище. 

Я сказала этим детишкам о том, что сделала: по зову луны выпила яд Паука, умерла и восстала. Я крепче, чем была, мое сердце неподвижно и спокойно. Позади суета, впереди вечность. За нее надо платить: нужна свежая кровь, хотя бы немного, иначе яд сожжет меня. Я знаю, когда он начинает разъедать мою плоть. Опасное чувство, от которого не спрячешься. Для живых можно назвать это болью, так им понятнее. 

Я охочусь. Я могу выпить кровь волка, или птицы, или кролика. Или человека. Человечья гораздо лучше — дает больше сил, дольше противится безжалостному яду. Я беру чуть-чуть — всю кровь не дарят по доброй воле, а отнимать ее противно гармонии. Куда чаще я предлагаю сделку: я могу поделиться тем, что открыла мне Тьма, в обмен на несколько глотков. Живые сомневаются, можно ли мне верить. Забавные, слабые. Не понимают, что я могу убить любого одним взглядом, если захочу, и осушить до последней капли.

Эти четверо, искатели приключений, такие же. Смешные, как щенки, доверчивые, как малыши. Честные. Согласились поделиться со мной своей кровью в обмен на знание. Хорошая жертва. Благородная. Потому они лежат без чувств, но их сердца все еще бьются. 

Кровь орка противна — от нее веет преступлениями его предков и демонами. Даже волчья лучше. Плотную кожу не так-то легко прокусить, приходится пользоваться кинжалом. Ничего, заживет, но какая же она гадкая, эта кровь. Страшная, грязная, дурно пахнущая. 

У гнома немногим лучше. Он льет в себя вино, кровь у него мерзкая, хоть и горячая, но благодаря ей злобный зов яда становится глуше. Можно было бы остановиться, но нет, рано, нужно еще. 

Наконец-то человек! Очаровательный крестоносец, покорный, вежливый. Сам подставляет даме шею, чтобы было удобнее. Теплая кровь, теплое тело, безвольно обмякшее в траве, — кажется, я выпила слишком много. Пора оставить его в покое. Он стоит того, чтобы пить его бесконечно, но пусть наша сделка будет честной. Может быть, однажды крестоносец вернется сюда…

Самое притягательное — кровь себе подобной. Эльфийка понимает эльфийку. Она знает, что я могу убить ее, и знает, что я не сделаю этого, если она доверится мне. Наивная, как новорожденный мышонок. Совсем девочка. Смотрит прямо в глаза без страха:

— Я Ирлин. Танцующая с клинками.

Она не сопротивляется. Живые такие хрупкие, но ей не будет больно. Я об этом позабочусь.

— Мое имя Луна, — обмен равноценен. 

У нее теплая тонкая кожа, белая-белая, а кровь сладкая-сладкая, можно упиться до беспамятства. Эта кровь усмиряет яд окончательно. Прекрасная Ирлин лежит у меня на коленях и будто спит, на нежной шее алые дорожки. Красивое зрелище. Одно движение — и раны начинают закрываться. Как жаль. 

Покой и мир восстановлены. Увы, я не смогу помочь этим малышам — никто из них не сумеет принять магию Тьмы. Так сказала кровь. Пусть их бескорыстная жертва послужит на благо гармонии. Асха все обращает на пользу.


End file.
